


the space between my consciousness and yours

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, early morning, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam's a morning person, but he'll lay in bed just to prolong the pleasure of being close to you.





	the space between my consciousness and yours

Sam's not one for sleeping in, but he is one to observe, to watch you sleep, taking in every little detail about you: the exact shade of your skin, your hair, your smell, your breathing pattern. The words you say in your sleep (Sam). His hands stroke through your hair, over your back, and you let out a little hum in your sleep. "I love you," Sam murmurs, knowing very well you can't hear and being grateful for that because he doesn't think you're quite ready for that yet. You've barely started having sex, wanted to take it slow. And Sam doesn't mind that. He doesn't mind because he loves you and he'll wait for you as long as you need. 

His fingers trace little shapes into the small of your back as he thinks, murmurs sweet nothings to you. 

During this time, you are in the slow process of waking up, becoming aware, and the first thing your thoughts latch onto is Sam saying he loves you. A smile tugs at the corners of your lips, and you whisper, "I love you, too."


End file.
